In general, Indian sandalwood oil is widely used as an important perfume component in the perfume industry. Recently, however, the price of natural sandalwood oil has risen because of a shortage of raw material thereof, and access to natural sandalwood oil has become increasingly difficult. Various investigations have therefore been made to produce a substitute for sandalwood oil.